


Those Hours in the Night (Just Before Light)

by blowingwinds



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Fic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>These days coaxing a smile out of him almost feels like another mission of hers.</i><br/>Pre-series Jane/Oscar. Roughly based on <a href="http://okcupidescapades.tumblr.com/post/121511499886/one-time-when-i-was-a-little-drunk-and-laying-in">this</a> tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Hours in the Night (Just Before Light)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from MS MR's _BTSK_. [takethisnight-wrapitaroundme](http://takethisnight-wrapitaroundme.tumblr.com/) and [authenticflirt](http://authenticflirt.tumblr.com/) are kinda at fault for giving me this idea. It was supposed to be all nice and happy but I guess I just can't do happy, can I?

For a moment, with him overwhelming her senses, she’s certain if he just asked, she’d run away with him. Mission, plans, everything be damned.

But he doesn’t speak. Instead, his lips ghost up her neck, and she lets herself melt against him. He takes his time with careful, torturous touches as if he’s trying to burn her to his memory. As if he’s the one, who’ll be giving up his life for good in a few weeks.

He wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t even talk about it, but she feels it in his kisses, in the way he looks at her. He’s already mourning her.

It’s only fair, part of her thinks. She’s as good as dead once they go through with it. A decent person would have let him go. She tried to be decent once when she gave the ring back. It didn’t get her far.

She can only take his mournful worship so long before flipping their bodies over, and crawling on top of him.

His laugh vibrates against the skin of her shoulder, and corners of her lips turn up instinctively. These days coaxing a smile out of him almost feels like another mission of hers.

“Someone’s eager, huh?” He’s slightly breathless. Just enough for her to pretend that gravity of what’s to come,  _ what she’s about to do _ is gone from his voice.

“I could beat the shit out of you for teasing me like that,” she teases in between the kisses on his neck.

“I know.” Just like that lightness is gone from his features.

She looks up, cradling his face in her palms, and holds his gaze for a few beats.

“I’ll remember you,” she swears, voice steady, certain. “I’ll come back to you.”

Still, he kisses her like it’s farewell.


End file.
